my forte is not forethought
by Saylavvie
Summary: Nari Hanne has always seemed in the middle of things, average height, average personality, average intelligence. Despite being a Student artist at one of the most prestigious schools in japan, she still can't find her niche anywhere. Now she seems to be in the middle of a love triangle she never thought possible and this is the one time she can't afford to be in the middle.


yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyopyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyooyyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyyoyoyo it's ya boi, Lavvie, coming to you live with a new fanfiction for the first time in 4 years. couple things, yes, is a bit gay. kinda. two, give me feed back so i can improve, and three ily :*

* * *

"I never thought you the type to wind up here."

"Well I never thought you the type to deny business, Ootori."

His face lifted up from where he had been nose deep into an accounting book, his eyebrows arched, you could almost see the gears in his head turn trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"Well if you've come to meet with the hosts, you seem to be a bit early, the club opens at 4. If you are able to read a clock," he said, while pointing to the one on the wall, "you will see that it is currently 3:10."

Nari's eyes twitched, almost rolling into the back of her head, but she refrained from doing so. "No, not that kind of business, Ootori. May I take a seat?" he slowly nodded in agreement.

As she sat down at the table he was seated in, she took the chance to look around the room, almost completely empty except for a club member who seemed to actually be cleaning the windows on the other end of the room. Nari didn't recall the last time she saw a student help with the cleaning around the school, let alone in the clubs. It made the brown haired boy, much more interesting than she would care to admit. He looked rather short, but still taller than herself, and when he turned around, his large brown doe eyes seemed to pierce her soul forcing her to turn away, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Kyoya snapped his fingers, drawing back her attention to him. "You said you had business, Miss Hanne?"

"Oh, yes, I do." She paused biting her lip, gathering up her thoughts. "So as you know, my father Hanne, Akifumi's artwork is selling for an all time high currently."

"Yes, I do recall that being a thing."

"Well what if, I set up a proposition, to you, and more accurately the club. Me and my father donate one of his billion yen paintings for one of your club auctions. And you allow me to be the club photographer. I see it as a win win, personally, Mr. Ootori. You'll be gaining thousands upon thousands in club revenue, while cutting cost hiring a professional photographer." She said, her hands splaying across the table as she goes on, almost excited by how good a deal that sounds.

"I don't believe the club is struggling for money at the moment, and we are doing just fine with our hired photographer." he responded his eyes returning to the book he had been previously been working on.

Nari almost felt her heart drop, she hadn't accounted for him not being interested at all. "Please, Ootori, I need this."

"I don't understand why you would need this. You wouldn't gain anything, only lose a painting that could have afforded you more than what you are after here."

"Yes, yes I would gain something! I, need to build my photograph folder. For when I apply to college next year. I'm going for a double major, and photojournalism will be one of them."

"Why here of all places, there must be other clubs that are remarkably less exclusive?" the black haired boy seemed curious. This sounds far fetched, and more so every minute.

Her eyebrows pulled together. "Ootori, that's why i need this club under my belt. You have an amazing record in the school as an extremely elite club. Please don't make me beg, this deal is already disproportionately. I also have samples if you want to see. I specialize in dynamic poses and group photos. And I also dabble in still life." she paused, and when he didn't answer she pressed on. "Those areas would greatly benefit the club, from what I recall, that's what most of your photo books contain."

"So you've seen our photo books, have you?" Kyoya let out a small teasing smile, as Nari blushed a soft shade of pink.

"Well if I have, I could certainly comment who you've hired has a poor sense of angle." she huffed, admitting, that she had in fact seen more than a couple. She did after all, needed to research before she made an offer.

Kyoya sighed, and closed his accounting book, before standing up, which Nori quickly followed his movements. "Fine, you are Hired, but I expect that painting to be here before you start."he held out his hand for her to shake, and she jerkily shot out her own hand to take it, she noted the quiet tone of calluses under his soft skin, caused by holding a pen a certain way for hours on end. She had an identical one on her left hand. "I'd also like to see if a commission of your own work was available."

"My,,, own work..?" she echoed.

"Yes, your own work. Oil painting, 10ft by 8ft. Most likely landscape with few host members in the distance. Is that possible?" he said, sounding slightly exasperated.

She blushed a bit pink again, her hands subconsciously reaching up to twiddle her pale blonde hair. "Uh, I'll see if that isn't impossible."

Kyoya's eyes drifted back to the clock, 3:40. "Great. Now, you are invited to stay here and observe what we do and get a feel for it, but you will have to excuse me, I myself need to get ready for the opening." he nodded in here direction before heading off to the back.

Nari nodded, watching him go off. Her eyes instantly snapping back to the brown haired boy she had looked at before. This time, he seemed to be setting out tea sets. Concentrating hard on his work. Slowly, she seemed to inch herself towards him subconsciously.

"Can I help you?"he finally asked when noticed her closing in on him.

She turned a bit red, her hands flying up to her mouth. "Oh, no not really." Haruhi glanced at her one more time before returning to setting up tea sets. "But! Let me please introduce myself, I'm, Hanne, Nari, second year. But my friends call me Nori. because, im a salty weed, but oh," she paused, hoping to cut off her rambling before it became too much. She shot out her hand for him to shake when she realized how rude it much seem to introduce and not greet each other. Haruhi flashed a big smile, shaking her hand in return.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm also second year, nice to meet you," Nari pulled away quickly, pulling her hand close to her chest.

"Haruhi, that's a beautiful name." She grinned.

"Hey there, Miss Hanne, I think it's my job to swoon you here." Haruhi joked.

Nari turned bright red her hands waving to stop the idea in its track. "Please oh my, i didn't mean it like that, I swear. I mean, I'm not even a patron here, I'm the club's new photographer, I'm sorry to confuse you Fujioka-san."

Haruhi's face softened to something more relaxed and he gently pushed Nari, "You confused you me, so hard! Well, welcome to hell, I'm sorry you are here." Nari looked panicked, before haruhi added, "Not that it's bad, just, I'm sorry bad wording."

"Oh, umh, ok. I guess that'll be something I figure out for myself," she laughed, "who knows maybe you are right, Fujioka-san."

"Please, call me Haruhi, seems like we will be spending quite a bit of time together if you are a permanent set at the club. But please excuse me, i need to finish setting these things out."

"Alright good luck" she waved before making her way to another table to sit, waiting for the club to start. "…. Haruhi." she added to just herself.


End file.
